the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Hildebrandt’s Starling
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-13-Moore-Kreizler-Prison.jpg |imagecaption= "The team analyze the killer's letter; Kreizler discovers a religious motive" [https://thealienist.com/map/hildebrandts-starling ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 5 |airDate= February 19, 2018 |writer= E. Max Frye (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= James Hawes |previousEpisode= These Bloody Thoughts |nextEpisode= Ascension }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the fifth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, February 19, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis The team learns more about the killer. Moore (Luke Evans) and Sara (Dakota Fanning) share an intimate moment. Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) seeks advice from an old mentor. Roosevelt (Brian Geraghty) takes action. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose (credit only) * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert (credit only) * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer (credit only) Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Grace Zabriskie as John's Grandmother * Peter McRobbie as Mayor Lafayette Strong * Sean Young as Willem's Mother * Josef Altin as Willem Van Bergen * Daisy Bevan as Esther * Stephen Louis Grush as Jesse Pomeroy * Jackson Gann as Joseph / Bernadette * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle Co-Starring * David Warner as Professor Cavanaugh * Emanuela Postacchini as Flora (archive footage) * Laurel Lefkow as Mrs. Isaacson * Bálint Adorjáni as Delmonico's Waiter * William Gaminara as Alexander MacLeod * Dániel Kanalas as Moore's Brother * Ania Marson as Miss Effie * Sean McGinley as Bishop Potter * Lewis McGowan as Boot Black * Colin Moody as Officer Lasky * Tommy Rodger as Peter * Geoffrey Thomas as Reporter * William S. Todd as Prison Guard Quotes :Miss Howard: "I'm to inform you the police have a suspect. He comes from wealth and privilege." :Dr. Kreizler: "You asked my help and provide you with a name and I've done so. Now that's all?" :Roosevelt: "I almost believe you don't want the killer found." :Dr. Kreizler: "It's time to take action." :Dr. Kreizler: "Hello, Jesse. Do you remember me? ''" Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-01-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-02-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-03-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-04-Howard and Keizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-05-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-05-06-Kreizler and Moore.jpg ''Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-01-Kreizler and Sara Dinner.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-02-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-03-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-04-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-05-Roosevelt and Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-06-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-07-Lucius and Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-08-Sara-Howard-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-09-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-10-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-11-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-12-Inmate.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-13-Moore-Kreizler-Prison.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-14-Castle Gardens-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-15-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-16-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-17-Jesse Pomeroy.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-18-Moore-Kreizler-Prison.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-19-Jesse-Kreizler-Prison.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x05-01-Letter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-02-Team.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-03-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-04-Team and graphologist.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-05-Sara and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-06-Graphologist.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-07-Graphologist and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-08-Sara-Kreizler-Marcus-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-09-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-10-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-11-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-12-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-13-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-14-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-15-Chalkboard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-16-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-17-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-18-Howard-Kreizler disagreement.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-19-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-20-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-21-Kreizler-Angry.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-22-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-23-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-24-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-25-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-26-Polish shoes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-27-Moore and Sara proposal.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-28-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-29-Sara office.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-30-Sara letters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-31-Kreizler and Cavanaugh.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-32-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-33-Professor Cavanaugh.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-34-Newspaper.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-35-Grandma Moore Newspaper.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-36-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-37-Grandmother Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-38-Train.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-39-John Moore on train.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-40-Laszlo on train.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-41-Moore hands.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-42-Prison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-43-Prison John Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-44-John Laszlo Prison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-45-Guard Laskey.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-46-Kreizler Moore Pomeroy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-47-Jesse Pomeroy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-48-Pomeroy attacks Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-49-Moore Brother Drawing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-50-Eye.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-51-Moore Brother Blue Drawing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-52-Brother Drowning.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-53-Drowning.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-54-John Moore Dream.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-55-Moore wake up.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-56-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-57-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-58-Laszlo Thinking.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-59-Park.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-60-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-61-Theodore Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-62-Mayor Strong.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-63-Police Reports.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-64-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-65-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-66-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-67-Captain Connor & Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-68-Roosevelt Sara Lucius Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-69-Laszlo Restaurant.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-70-Laszlo Sara Restaurant.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-71-Kreizler Howard Restaurant.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-72-Isaacson Dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-73-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-74-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-75-Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-76-Mrs-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-77-Sara documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-78-Documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-79-Kreizler documents.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-80-Children Game.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-81-Kreizler and children.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-82-Kreizler and Bishop.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-83-Bishop.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-84-Bishop and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-85-Bishop and Kreizler Church.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-86-Church Calendar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-87-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-88-Kreizlern Church.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-89-Worshipers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-90-Driver.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-91-Roosevelt and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-92-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-93-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-94-Captain Connor and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-95-Milk Bath.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-96-Roosevelt and Police.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-97-Willem Silver Smile.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-98-Ribbon.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-99-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-100-New York Night.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-101-Roosevelt and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-102-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-103-Willem and Boy Dance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-104-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-105-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-106-Captain Connor and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-107-Willem and the Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-108-Mrs-Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-109-Miss Effie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-110-Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-111-Willem and Mother.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-112-Boy tossed out.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-113-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-114-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-115-Mrs-Van Bergen and Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-116-Willem.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-117-Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-118-Connor is fired.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-119-Laszlo and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-120-Episcopal Church Book.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-121-First Murder Date.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-122-Second Murder Date.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-123-Moore reading.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-124-Giorgio Santorelli Murder Date.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-125-Ali ibn-Ghazi Murder Date.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-126-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-127-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-128-Ascension Day.jpg Videos The Alienist Hildebrandt's Starling - Season 1, Ep. 5 PROMO TNT The Alienist Sara Howard, Will You Marry Me? - Season 1, Ep. 5 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist The Truth Is... - Season 1, Ep. 5 CLIP TNT The Alienist Hildebrandt's Starling - Season 1, Ep. 5 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The episode covers from Chapter Twenty-One to Chapter Twenty-Four of Part II from Caleb Carr's novel, with several changes and additional original scenes. * The title of the episode refers to a conversation between Dr. Kreizler and his mentor, Professor Cavanaugh. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)